The Joint Shinobi Selection Program
by middlechild274
Summary: When the Great Villages along with some smaller villages participated on a Joint Shinobi Selection Program where the villages will try to integrate with each other through this effort. What would happen? And what will this do to the growing threat who sees this selection as either an obstacle or an opportunity. (I am not good with summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**SPECIAL NOTE: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto, except possibly my own OCs. This story is for fun only.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Sarutobi Hiruzen hummed happily with his smoking pipe as he glanced upon the replies. Everyone thought it was a stupid idea; even the Council has already voiced their concerns. Danzo was severely against it, proclaiming about making Konoha weak and vulnerable. Most of the Council agreed with him.

Sarutobi was almost willing to let this project slide. The whole idea came from Namikaze Minato, the late Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage. All Minato was to create peace not only to Konoha but with all the Shinobi Villages. It was such a shame that Minato will never be able to do it himself. Sarutobi himself has some doubts but he was willing to try it.

Thankfully, Nara Shikaku was able to provide with a solution. He mentioned to try asking the villages and if they were willing to go through with it, although the stake was high, Sarutobi sent his message to the Great Five and even some of the smaller villages.

Most of the smaller villages were surprised with the idea but were not against it. However, because of the nature of small villages they lack the manpower to participate. Even Star Village mentioned about wanting to see where this program will go but will have to decline for now. Amegakure no Sato (Hidden Rain Village) didn't reply at all. Knowing the tension between Konoha and Ame (Rain), Sarutobi understood. He wasn't even sure if Ame received the message knowing how difficult it is to even get into the entrance.

Takigakure no Sato (Hidden Waterfall Village) and Kusagakure no Sato (Hidden Grass Village) agreed on the program. However, both cannot provide for a sensei and could only have one genin to spare for the program. Sunagakure no Sato (Hidden Sand Village) and the most surprising, Kirigakure no Sato (Hidden Mist Village) both agreed. Sarutobi didn't know if he will jump for joy or not. After all, he did all this behind the backs from the Shinobi and Civilian Council.

Both Kumogakure no Sato (Hidden Cloud Village) and Iwagakure no Sato (Hidden Stone Village) didn't reply, which was too obvious knowing that both villages, especially Iwa (Stone) still hated Konoha even though the war ended.

Sarutobi was surprised about the message from Kiri about the selection process and the request from the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, whom from what Sarutobi has heard is no longer Mizukage but a woman named Mei Terumi.

Rumor has it that Yagura announced a culling to all the Bloodlines in the Water Country. Before things could escalate, it was discovered that Yagura was being manipulated under a Genjutsu and was freed before things could get worst. Yagura called off the genocide, changed their Shinobi system and fearing that he will be manipulated again resigned as Mizukage and gave the hat to Mei Terumi. From what Sarutobi has heard, Kirigakure is currently flourishing, especially with all the Blood limit clans now being guarded and protected under the Mizukage.

Sarutobi sighed. He knows there are spies everywhere but what he didn't know is how Yagura knew about the boy. From what Yagura has requested, it does strike some concerns but he understood the reason behind it.

Sarutobi took out his pipe and sighed. This is only the beginning. The first _Joint Shinobi Selection Program_, he was worried about this will turn out but he knows that this is just a stepping stone towards peace.

* * *

Rasa, the Yondaime Kazekage and his council was skeptical about the message from the Hokage. A Joint Shinobi Selection Program? He understood the reason for it but who in their right mind thinks that this will result to peaceful interaction with the Shinobi Villages? Suna may be an ally to Konoha but it doesn't mean they are the best of friends.

There is still tension between Suna's economic situation all due to the Wind Daimyo and Konoha. Fortunately, the Hokage managed to negotiate with other countries that are near the borders of Suna to hire missions to Suna instead to them.

It helped lighten the load in Suna but they were still struggling with the budget cuts from the Daimyo. Suna has no choice but to extend their mission ranged from other areas and even some degrading missions.

When Suna heard that Taki and Kusa agreed with the program (Yes, there are spies everywhere) it wasn't a big deal until Kiri agreed. Kiri isn't even an ally to Konoha. That was the most shocking. There were some doubts about their intention until they have heard about what happened to Kiri about the Yondaime Mizukage.

What Rasa wasn't happy about was that Konoha wasn't the only one who sent him a message. Kiri sent him one a few days after the Hokage's about the program. Gaara? Yagura wants to have Gaara in the program? Is he insane? Does he want to start another war? How the man did knew about Gaara in the first place? Right. There are spies everywhere. Everyone also knew that Yagura along with Killer Bee from Kumo are the only two people who didn't hide their Jinchuuriki status. After all, these two were the only ones known to have control over the Bijuu, something Gaara didn't.

Maybe this could be a chance to either get rid of Gaara to avoid anymore damages to their already problematic situation or could be a good thing if Gaara will be able to learn how to control his Bijuu.

Rasa looked upon the instructions. Blood limit users as representatives are discouraged but are allowed if there are no other options. One jounin representative and at least one or two Genin to participate in the program. Whoever is the agreed host of the program must not provide a jounin sensei but will require two Genin to represent; this was to avoid any biases. From what Rasa read, Konoha will host this so Suna has to be careful in choosing who they will send. He was very worried about Gaara and wasn't sure if there are any available jounin and additional genin who would be willing to take on this program. Rasa took a deep sigh and requested for a meeting to the Council.

* * *

Ai, the Yondaime Raikage, was not happy. Nope. Not really happy. He, receiving a letter from the Hokage for this whatever program is a complete nonsense. Who does he think he is asking for such a thing? Ai and his council decided to ignore the message. They heard that Taki and Kusa were willing to join. Such weaklings! Ai thought. Small villages like that have to rely on alliances to protect themselves. That was alright, until they heard about Suna and Kiri.

"WHAT?! This is preposterous! The Hokage must be manipulating them! That's got to be it! No village in their right mind would think this would work!" He yelled. His subordinates are all keeping their distance, trying to avoid the Raikage's anger.

But the most worrying thing is this program allows some sort of alliance with Konoha. This also means that Kumo would be at a great disadvantage with three great villages against them. Ai mellowed down and crossed his arms. He knows the Tsuchikage would rather be dead than join but if Kumo will, and then Iwa would have no choice but the join. If Iwa would join though not likely but still a possibility, Kumo will have to. There are no consequences if they won't join right? Ai wasn't sure yet. Something in his gut is telling him something. Kumo is strong both in the military and economically. The only thing Kumo lacks is a decent amount of blood limit users. Maybe he should think about this.

"Mabui! Call for a meeting for the council!" he yelled.

* * *

Onoki was annoyed. He practically tore the paper in one of his tantrums and stamp on it. Unfortunately his back gave way and was unable to finish his ranting. Of course, for some reason he blamed Konoha for it.

However, this wasn't the only problem Iwa is facing today. There are still recovering from the explosion, masterminded by the crazy Deidara. Deidara almost wiped out Iwa. Though they managed to stop some of the blasts, the village is still in disarray with some of the buildings were torn down from the very foundations.

Onoki was able to control information about the event from the outside. So far, none of their enemies, especially Konoha has heard about it. And it better stay that way!

"Tsuchikage-sama!"

"Yeah, what?!" Onoki glared at the messenger. If that's paperwork then he has another one coming.

"This is an intelligence report from the Anbu at the borders, sir."

"Right." Onoki took the scroll and opened it. Tension seemed to bloom in the air and the messenger could see a twitching eyebrow visible behind the scroll. "WHHHAAAAATTTT?!"

Onoki couldn't believe the news. Not only did Konoha send this ridiculous request but Suna and Kiri bought it? Sure Taki and Kusa can burn all they want but Suna and Kiri. Sure Iwa and Suna don't particularly like each other and after the failed alliance Kiri hated them. What kind of Kages is running their village?

The next thing Iwa knew was a bright white light blast through the Tsuchikage's roof.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I was planning to put Kiri but the explanation about Yagura is enough for now. Ugh. I hope this is okay. I'll post Chapter Two soon, I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**SPECIAL NOTE: I forgot to mention that this story is inspired from "Odd Alliance by DarknessRising24" and "Naruto: Jinchuuriki Chronicles by darkmist111". You can go read them if you want. The Odd Alliance has been incognito for years but it's a good read.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

It was suppose to be a good day for Naruto. Everything was fine at first, he woke up the morning no longer wearing that goggles on his forehead but a real Konoha headband he got after the Mizuki incident, meet with Konohamaru, greet Iruka-sensei, brag to Shikamaru that he really is a Konoha shinobi, right until the accidental kiss he had with Sasuke-teme and all the girls (except for Hinata) beat the crap out of him. Why are girls so crazy about him anyway?

Naruto, beaten and bruised sat next to Sakura who was too busy fawning over the stoic Sasuke who is ignoring the pink-haired girl. Naruto wasn't paying attention to Iruka-sensei's discussion about the life of the shinobi, right until his mention that they, as genin, will be divided into teams.

Teams? Naruto glared at Sasuke-teme. Anybody but him! Hopefully he'll be in the same team with Sakura-chan!

Iruka-sensei started calling their names. "…Team Seven, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke (The girls in the room groaned and Sakura came crying with happiness muttering to Ino about how true love prevails)…and your third teammate will be here soon with your sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Team eight…"

When the scarred Chuunin finished his call, Naruto immediately jumped up. "Hey Iruka-sensei! What about me? What about me? Am I so awesome that I no longer need a team, dattebayo? Yeah! Wohoo!" And Naruto jumped up and down around the room claiming how awesome he is to the annoyance of his classmates.

"Naruto…" Iruka-sensei called.

"…Yeah! I am awesome! Wohoo!..." Naruto continued to jump up and down.

"Naruto…" Iruka-sensei called again, this time with a twitch on his eyebrow.

"…so cool! Dattebayo!"

"WILL YOU LISTEN!?" Iruka-sensei yelled with his enlarge head, stopping Naruto from his happy dance.

Iruka-sensei calmed down and said. "Your team is not here. They are in the other room. Please follow me." Iruka grabbed Naruto and step out of the classroom. "You have a break." He called to the remaining students. "Your senseis' will pick you all up in after lunch."

* * *

"Why are my teammates not in the same class with me Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as the orange clad genin walked side-by-side with his favorite teacher.

"Listen Naruto, the Hokage have allowed you to participate in a Joint Shinobi Selection Program."

"The what?"

"It's a system where the different shinobi villages participate in to encourage trust and peaceful ties. Though it is only experimental at best with only at one or two genins represent in it, this also means that your teammates and your sensei are not Konoha Shinobi."

"What?" Naruto looked at Iruka, probably still getting the information in.

"That means, no goofing off Naruto." Iruka-sensei said with his hands on his hips and his eyes glaring at the boy. "You will be representing the village in front of the other village shinobis, so behave yourself."

"Don't worry sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll be the best shinobi I can be." And took off towards the room where his new teammates are said to be held leaving Iruka-sense muttering about Naruto's behaving and best is two different things.

* * *

Naruto came bursting inside the classroom, only stopped when eyes turned towards him. There was only one Konoha shinobi there with brown hair and bangs that cover his sides. Naruto may not be smartest person in class but he sometimes listen to Iruka-sensei's lessons. He could tell which village the genins are from.

There are two genin from Suna, eyebrowless red head in black clothes and white scarf carrying a large gourd is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He's emanating killer intent in the room that kept the others away from him. The other Suna shinobi is a girl with a hat and purple markings on her face and is sitting next to the window.

There are two genin from Kiri, both with light blue hair and sharp looking teeth. One has short shoulder length hair and is standing next to his fellow village shinobi. The other's hair is spiky and short and is wearing glasses and metallic earmuffs. He's carrying a large bandaged object on his back.

Kumo and Iwa's genins are the only ones wearing their village issued uniforms. Kumo's genins looked like twins with their short, shoulder-blonde hair, they are both carrying a long sword on their backs and since one of them is wearing a skirt, it is safe to assume that one is female and the other is male. The Iwa genin is a boy and girl pair as well, both with black hair but the girl has fair skin while boy is slightly tanned.

Taki and Kusa only have one genin each. The Taki genin in white clothes and has mint green hair is turning around herself in the back mumbling in a sing-song voice with "how many friends will I have…" and the Kusa genin has long bright red hair and glasses is crossing her arms while sitting at the back and is not amused with the Taki genin's dancing.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be Hokage one day, so believe it! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed in front of them.

Almost everyone has a sweat drop on their heads.

"Will you look at the funny looking guy?" Suigetsu muttered. "What an idiot."

"Now, now, Suigetsu." Chojuro smiled. "Let him be. We don't want Zabuza-sama to come bursting in here and threaten to slice off you head again."

Suigetsu frowned. "He only said that because he'll never let me touched the Executioner's Blade."

Chojuro, the kind of boy he is, just smiled at his fellow Kiri genin. _He only said that because you haven't shut up since we left the village. _He thought.

"What an idiot." Kurotsuchi commented. "Konoha would be dumb to the ground if they let a guy like that to become Hokage."

"Hey, Kurotsuchi. There's something familiar with this kid." Ittan said.

"Huh? Like what? Just because he's blond and spiky doesn't mean…" Kurotsuchi didn't finish her sentence and stared back at Naruto. "Nah…probably just coincidence."

"He's an Uzumaki?" Karin asked to herself, with high hope in her voice.

_Too stupid to kill._ Gaara thought. Fuu kept on dancing and the rest of the class ignored him.

Naruto huffed and sat next to the other Konoha genin.

"Hi. I'm Saji." The boy introduced himself.

Naruto laughed with his hand behind his head. "Hey, I haven't seen you in my class before."

"I haven't. I'm genin ahead of you." Saji said. "My teammates are both Chuunin now and my sensei recommended me in the program"

Naruto never got to reply back when the Hokage-jiji entered the room complete in his Hokage robes and hat, minus his pipe.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen observed the Genins when he entered the room. He was very much surprised that Kumo on the program followed by a reluctant Iwa a few weeks later. There was a rumor that the old Onoki blew up his office roof twice because of the program.

Overall, the first batch of the program is still a success with seven villages participating even Kumo and Iwa joined, despite the animosity between the villages. Sarutobi didn't even know he could pull it off. Most of the council are still reluctant on the program and are still against it. The meetings, the formation, the planning and the gathering are all over but the challenge has just begun. How do you make shinobi from different villages to work together and risk their lives for each other?

The program is still in its experimental stage but he is confident that this program will be a success and hopefully there will be more villages and shinobi will join. The Hokage stared at three genins. Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara and Fuu.

Shibuki was at first not willing to let Fuu to represent Takigakure in the program. He was rather protective of the child. Hiruzen find it amusing how the girl skipped inside the village proclaiming of wanting to make a hundred friends. Despite her upbringing, as what he has heard, Fuu is still a very innocent kid, probably from being sheltered too much. He blamed Shibuki for it but the girl is well trained compared to Naruto.

Gaara on the other hand, has a hard life. He's aura of intimidation made the rest of the genin to sit away from him. If it wasn't for Yagura's help, the Kazekage wouldn't be willing to let his youngest yet unstable son to join the program. If Hiruzen could guess, he thinks Yagura wanted this team because of their status knowing who their sensei is. People who have been to similar experience understand each other easier. He wondered if Kirigakure would host the next program if this is a success?

"Lord Hokage…" one of his shinobi snapped him out of his deep thought. The genin are staring at him with both in wonder and suspicion. "You should start the orientation, sir."

"Right, right." He coughed before he began. "Good day to you all. I would like to thank you for coming to the first Joint Shinobi Selection Program. You may have not experienced wars but all of us have been through three shinobi wars already that have devastating effects not only to ourselves but also to others. This program was planned by the fourth Hokage…" this picked up the interest from the Iwa and Kumo shinobi who has heard so much of the Yellow Flash. "This program is designed to encourage peace, teamwork and hopefully strengthen the bonds between the shinobi villages."

Kurotsuchi grinned. _Yeah._ She thought. _Onoki-jiji wasn't very happy about it. He already blows up his roof thrice._

"Of course, this program is still in its starting stage and every shinobi both the genins and the jounin sensei have rules to follow." The Hokage ended his speech and a glasses wearing Konoha jounin stepped beside him, opened a scroll and started to read. "Each participant still represent the village they belong to. As for now, the required participant is one or two genins and a jounin as a sensei if available. You are to stay, train and get missions on the host village until Genins are promoted to Chuunin. The host village is not allowed to provide for a jounin sensei, only genin participants. Kekkei Genkai shinobi are discouraged to participate unless there are no other representatives. Since you are shinobis of mixed villages, you are also allowed to get missions from your own leaders through the host village; however there are certain limits…"

Ebisu fixed his glasses before continuing. "Because this is a joint selection program there is a chance that some of the villages are using this opportunity as entrance to gather information, infiltrate, spy and even steal important documents, secrets and Kekkei Genkai…"

Hiruzen stared at the eyes of Kumo and Iwa genin. He noticed some showing guilty looks. That is something they should watch out for but not too much, after all, what's the point of the program if you are spying on the participants?

"…These are the areas were immunity will be cancelled and the host village are given permission to exercise severe punishments. We hope this program will be a success and to continue on the next stages. So please wait until I read your names for your teams."

Iruka-sensei came inside the classroom with another scroll in hand and began reading the names. "First of all, because this is a primary stage of the program there are only four teams created. The first team is Suigetsu of Kiri, Atsui of Kumo and Uzumaki…Karin of Kusa..."

Naruto's ears peeked up when he heard the word, even Iruka was surprised. _Another Uzumaki?_ Naruto looked around the room and found the red headed Uzumaki. Naruto couldn't believe it, someone with the same surname as him. Could they be related somehow? Naruto take note to ask later.

"…your sensei is Zabuza from Kiri…" everyone heard a loud curse from the other room. Chojuro found it amusing. Zabuza-sama has been saying that he felt sorry for the person who will have Suigetsu as a student and it looks like he's that person.

"The second team, Kamui of Kumo, Chojuro of Kiri and Kurotsuchi of Iwa. Your sensei is Darui from Kumo."

Atsui is pouting. They put him with a Kiri sensei and his nee-chan still with Darui-sama.

"The third team, Maki of Suna, Saji of Konoha and Ittan of Iwa. Your sensei is Pakura of the Scorching Sands from Suna."

Maki smiled at this. She still has Pakura-sensei. Ittan is worried. Everyone knows that Suna doesn't like Iwa.

"The last team is Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, Sabaku no Gaara of Suna and Fuu of Taki. Your sensei is…" Iruka almost bolted his eyes when he saw that name. He has heard about him about from the third Shinobi war. They sent him? Are they serious? Iruka is worried that Naruto is his student. He is going to have a talk with the Hokage later. "…Han from Iwa."

"Now that this is over. Your jounin-senseis are finishing their paperwork and will pick you up here after lunch so take this time to introduce yourself and get to know your new teammates." And without further ado, the Hokage vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto looked at his new teammates. The friendly looking, minty haired looking boy who is wearing a white skirt from Taki and the creepy, eyebrowless, red head with the large gourd from Suna. He grinned and approached the two genins.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ittan and Saji are in the shippuden episode. They were both in the Ambush Squad with Kankurou. Saji is also seen with Maki (Pakura's student), they did well together with Ruka and Omoi but I didn't want to separate Omoi from Bee and I don't know where to put Ruka. I was having problems with Iwa because they only have a few featured shinobi. So, until next time. (_Reminding myself not to write when I'm half asleep. I think there is something wrong with this chapter. Haihai.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**SPECIAL NOTE: **Again, I don't own any of the Naruto characters except my own OCs, if I have one which is not likely. Thank you!

Okay, there are a few questions about Pakura's team. Um, well Maki is already her student and happens to belong to the sealing squad during the war. Saji is a sensor and Ittan is a very good earth user. I wanted Omoi but didn't want to remove him from Bee. I know little about Ittan except his earth jutsus. I didn't like using OCs here and there were only a handful of Iwa shinobis featured in both the manga and anime. Why choose them? Because Maki and Saji fought Pakura in the anime, even if they weren't featured enough. Ittan, well I need an Iwa shinobi and he's the only one I can think of because he was in the ambush squad with Sai, Omoi and Kankurou.

* * *

Naruto approached his new teammates. The eyebrowless red head with the love kanji tattoo is glaring at him. Naruto gave him a frown. _He's annoying. He reminds me of Sasuke, thinking he's all high and mighty_.

"Yo!" the green haired boy jumped in. "I'm wondering if I could get a hundred friends!"

"Huh?" Naruto and Gaara both stared at the green-haired kid. _Friends?_ Both boys thought.

"My name is Fuu, ssu. You wanna play cards? Backgammon? Musical chairs? Or do you want to take a bath together?"

"…Bath together? What?" Naruto's mouth fell open in shocked. Gaara lost his brooding mood and stared at Fuu oddly. "What's with you?" Naruto mumbled. "Eh, that reminds me! Why are you wearing a skirt? Is it normal in Taki for boys to be wearing skirts?" and the entire room's demeanor fell. A dark aura now emanate from Fuu.

"I'm." she began. "A. GIRL, ssu!" and punched Naruto through the classroom walls, surprising all the genin present in the room but didn't voice out that they were even more surprised that the green haired Taki genin is a girl.

Gaara glanced at Fuu. _He's a she?_ He thought but didn't say anything else. It doesn't matter anyway. He watched as Fuu continue to beat the crap out of his orange idiot teammate, who for some reason didn't shut up. _You should kill them you know._ Gaara ignored that voice for now.

* * *

The mask wearing, silver haired jounin stared at his potential students outside the classroom. Hatake Kakashi was not happy right now. After being removed from the ANBU by the Hokage and forced into becoming a jounin-sensei by Lord Hokage, Kakashi found out that his expected student, Uzumaki Naruto isn't his student this year. Nope, turns out the Hokage entered Naruto into this new program and has a different set of team and a sensei from Iwa! From Iwa! What was the Hokage thinking, putting Naruto with an Iwa sensei? The Iwa shinobi will find out Naruto's relation with Minato-sensei and that wouldn't be good. Hokage-sama assured him that everything would be fine. For once, Hatake Kakashi thinks that the Hokage is turning into a crazy old man running the village.

His other student is a member of Root recommended by Danzo himself. How the Hokage did allow that? Kakashi is beginning to question the Sandaime's sanity. The kid is a pale boy named Sai who for the moment is being kicked by the last remaining loyal Uchiha and being beat up by the pinky haired girl for calling them "Duck-butt" and "Ugly". He could hear the pinky wailing, "YOUR WORST THAN NARUTO!"

Kakashi sighed and look at the time. Two more hours will be fine and proceed to open his porn book under the tree and giggled. _Yuki is a very naughty girl…_

* * *

Han wasn't in the mood today. The three participating senseis were staring at him ever since this morning as they filed for the paper work at the Hokage's office. Iwagakure isn't very liked by all villages because of the past betrayals of alliances so he can't blame them. The pupil less woman with the green hair with orange edges from Suna was glaring daggers at him. Still, the glares were better than the glares back home.

The towering masked shinobi with red eyes, in red armor and a red straw hat was planning to follow his fellow Jinchuuriki, Roshi. Roshi defected from Iwagakure a few years ago and Han planned on sneaking out quietly until he was called by the Tsuchikage and the next thing Han knows he's heading to Konoha with two genins. It wasn't easy when they approached. Almost every Konoha shinobi wanted to jump them right there. If it wasn't for the program, Han would be fighting a village full of ninjas.

He would have left Iwagakure right now. He didn't even understand why the old man wanted him in this program, putting a Jinchuuriki in the presence of the enemy is cutting it close; they'll bound to catch on.

The classroom was noisy at first but then became quite when he came in. Twelve set of genin eyes were staring at him, some with their mouths open and they were looking up…oh wait, Han forgot how tall he is. People always gaped at him. If it wasn't for his Jinchuuriki status it was his towering height. "Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara and Fuu." He called and three genins at the back stared at him. He doesn't like the aura the red head boy is giving him, the blonde kid has bruises. What was he doing? And the green haired kid smiled and yelled. "Hai, ssu!"

"I am Han, your sensei. Let's go up the roof." He said and didn't wait for his students to follow.

Han sat on of the stair steps in the academy roof. He always knew that people always strain their necks whenever they look up at him. He observed his new students. Han sighed. He didn't expect to be a sensei. No one in his village is crazy enough to become his students in the first place. Roshi was his sensei until he defected.

"First. I want you to introduce yourselves to me."

"How?" the green haired kid asked.

"How?" Han folded his arms and said. "Obviously your name, where you from, what you like and hate, dreams probably…"

"Why don't you go first sensei?" the blonde kid asked. Han stared at the kid a moment. The kid is wearing the brightest orange jump suit he has ever seen. What shinobi wears a color that bright? It was like advertising to your enemies, 'I'm here, kill me!' but there is something so familiar about the kid.

"My name is Han. I'm from Iwagakure no Sato. What I like? Hmm…warm tea, hot springs and a good book. What I don't like are…" Han almost said every single human in the planet. His students don't need to know that part. "…stupid people. My dream? Never really thought about it. You…green kid, go."

"Hai! My name is Fuu, ssu. I'm from Takigakure! I like bugs, tree houses and flying! I hate being confined in one place and everyone who thinks I'm a boy (he…no, she glared daggers at his blond teammate). My dream is to have a hundred friends, ssu!"

_Flying? A hundred friends?_ Han stared oddly at the kid. _Fuu is a girl?_ Han rolled his eyes. The world is getting crazy. The only ninja he knows who flies are the Tsuchikages and a hundred friends? Why? People are stupid, annoying and bastards who only think about themselves.

"You, blondie!" Han continued.

"Alright! My name is Uzumaki Naruto (_WHAT? An Uzumaki?_ Han thought). I'm well, from here. I like Iruka-sensei, Hokage-jiji (_Jiji?_) and cup ramen! My favorite is the ramen that is served at Ichiraku! I hate the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and Sasuke-teme! My dream is become the greatest Hokage, Dattebayo!"

_Ramen, seriously?_ _Who the hell is Sasuke? _Han could feel his mouth twitching behind his mask. What kind of students is recommended in this program? Han wanted to throw himself right now from the roof. The kid wants to be Hokage? Han looked at the Hokage faces on the mountain and started at the Yellow Flash. Then it hit him. The only Uzumaki known in Konoha was a Red-blooded Hanabero. Could this be her kid? But the blond hair? He looks back at Naruto then the Yellow Flash's face then back again. _No…way! Can't be!_

"Who are your parents, kid?" Han asked.

"Huh?" the kid lost his bright eyes and turned sideways. "I don't know. I never knew them really. They died when I was born. Why?"

Okay, so it's a hard topic. "Uh…nothing." Han scratched his chin. There is no way that Konoha would be willing to put a kid under his tutelage, especially if he is related anyhow to the Yellow Flash. But an Uzumaki? Does this kid know about the history between Iwagakure and Uzushiogakure? Shouldn't the kid hate him right now? Anyway…

"Tattoo boy."

Gaara glared at his new sensei. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara. Suna. I hate a lot of things. Dreaming is meaningless." Fuu and Naruto sweat-dropped.

Han stared at Gaara. That looks on his eyes. It reminded him of himself. The hatred for humanity, the things they did. This feeling, it's resurfacing. He could feel Gobi stirring inside of him. He has to control himself. He took a deep breath and stared back at his new students who are looking at him curiously.

Han and the other senseis in the program were already instructed about what they should do next.

* * *

Darui yawned and glance back at his students. She already knew Samui. She's a good strategist, knows a lot of information and can keep her cool under pressure. He knows the other girl is the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. Kurotsuchi is very vocal when she introduced herself but Darui could see a potential in her. Darui is the only team in the program with two females.

The only boy is Chojuro. The sword and the sharp teeth was a dead giveaway on what the kid wanted to be but the kid was really shy. So shy in fact, he couldn't string two words together when he introduced himself. Darui may not like things fast and like to take it easy but he likes to analyze things. He could see that Samui and Chojuro will become good Kenjutsu users with Samui as a strategist. Kurotsuchi has the potential to be a heavy ninjutsu specialist.

Darui sighed and began. "So…"

* * *

Pakura is a little reluctant on her team. Maki is her student but the girl still has a long way to go. The two boys from Konoha and Iwa are a little older from Maki and didn't show any strong potential…yet. Maki is sweet, serious about training but her kindness can be a downfall. The boy Saji from Konoha seems to be a little show off but doesn't have the skill to back up the terms and the boy Ittan is a little serious but has been nervous ever since she picks them up. She's a little worried about her team. Being one of the strongest shinobi from Suna, she has high expectations. Now she's wondering if this program was an excused from the other villages to dump their less talented genins, not that Maki is not talented.

Pakura sighed. Well, she'll find out soon enough. "This is just the beginning of your journey for this program. However, this isn't just it. Tomorrow, our team is going to have a survival exercise…

* * *

"…you little brats will have to participate in this exercise and pass…" Zabuza muttered towards his team. He's still not over the fact that Suigetsu is his student, again. Sure he isn't Haku, his prize and adopted son but Haku is Chuunin now and training as a Hunter-nin and a medical ninja. Suigetsu has the potential but lacks the focus and concentration unlike Mangetsu. Suigetsu has this obsession about learning how to use all the blades in the seven swordsmen.

His other student Atsui is a Kenjutsu specialist too. But he has that same lack of focus and concentration as Suigetsu. In fact, the two were at each other's throats when Zabuza met them. If it wasn't for his female student, Karin who punched the boys' heads to shut up, Zabuza would have sliced them both right now. Not like he could slice Suigetsu. His water shifting abilities has been a pain. Haku wasn't this annoying when he was a boy.

"…see, if you failed this test you'll be sent back to your village and review all your shinobi training from day one!"

**"**That's a load of bullshit!" Atsui cried angrily. "What's the point of getting us together if we're going home when we fail? I don't remember any of this in the rules!"

"I'm not the one making the rules kid. We were instructed beforehand. So shut up!" Zabuza growled. He is annoyed. The kid from Kumo lives up from his name. "So, meet me at Training Ground 65 at 6 am and not a minute later or you'll fail." And he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Man, our sensei's cranky." Karin muttered.

"Whatever!" Atsui exclaimed. "I'm going to pass this test in flying colors and then sensei will see who his best student is."

"Yeah right." Suigetsui sneered. "What makes you think you're the best student huh?"

"Because I know I am!"

"I bet you, you're all talk!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ye…"

"SHUT IT!" Karin bumped her two team mates in the head but was unsuccessful with Suigetsu who shifted into a puddle of water. "You two have been on each other since the beginning! You need to shut up!" Karin pointed at Atsui who was clutching his head. "And you need to stop being gross!" she said at the Suigetsu's face in puddle and left the two by themselves.

"I didn't got the chance to talk to that Uzumaki from Konoha." Karin said by herself. _I wonder where he is._

* * *

After the talk from his team, Han was called by the Hokage. Probably wondering about his opinion about his students. Han remembered the reaction Naruto and Fuu has when he told them about the test.

"I don't want to go back to the academy! That's so not fair! After all I get to do to pass!" Naruto yelled.

"I agree! Getting here was hard to do in the first place!" Fuu said. Gaara was the only one who didn't said anything. There is something wrong with this kid. Han thought but he can tell that Gaara doesn't seem to believe him.

"You called for me Hokage-sama." Han said as he entered the office but was stopped when he realized that the Hokage wasn't the only one in the room. A man with long spiky white hair in red and green robes was inside. He wears a metal headband with the kanji "oil" on it. Han recognized him immediately as Jiraiya, one of the three legendary sannin.

"So you're Han. My, you're one big fellow aren't you?" Jiraiya said.

Han look around, expecting the other senseis but realized he's the only one called in here. "Do you need me for something, Hokage-sama?"

"Actually, we do Han. Please sit. It's about your students."

Han did what he was told. "My students?" the Hokage didn't reply but gave him three folders.

"Here's a letter from the Yondaime Mizukage, also. I was asked to deliver them to you." Jiraiya said as he handed Han an envelope.

Han has heard of the Yagura. He was the only Jinchuuriki known to have hold a Kage position but there are rumors about his situation at Kiri and he's no longer Mizukage, yet why would Yagura write a letter to him?

"You should read the letter first before we give you the profile of your students, Han." Sarutobi said and Han opened the note and read it. "WHHHAAAAATTTTT?!" Han almost destroyed the entire office with his Boil technique.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** The fillers in the anime is driving crazy but I love the new ending song in episode 406. It was so heartbreaking and beautiful it made me cry!


	4. Chapter 4

**SPECIAL NOTE: **I should probably make my chapters a little longer.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Naruto, Fuu and Gaara found each other at the entrance of their meeting place. All eyes were on their training ground. Han-sensei contacted them last night about the changed in venues. Their new venue is training ground forty-four.

The place is covered in trees and surrounded with metallic fences. Naruto and Fuu did not like the sound coming from the forest.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know? I thought you lived here?" Fuu asked.

Naruto frowned. "I do. But I've never been to every place in the village. I didn't even know there's a place like this. I wonder why sensei wanted to test us here. This place is creepy. What are you doing, dattebayo?"

Gaara and Naruto watched as Fuu kneeled and put her ear on the ground. The two boys glanced at each other before looking back at Fuu. Fuu stood up and said. "There are weird animals inside that place."

"Good observation." The three genin almost jumped. Gaara stared at his sensei. _How did he? I didn't even sense him!_

"Don't do that sensei, dattebayo!" Naruto cried.

"A ninja must always be on guard. I also have to get special permission (and a lot of cash lost with dango by that crazy Konoha snake lady) to used this place for our training exercise." Han stood at the closed entrance. "This is training ground 44 but from what I heard, they call this place the forest of death."

"Death?" Naruto and Fuu gulped. Gaara was stoic. Death was a good word for him. Han opened the gates and the three genin followed their sensei cautiously until they reached a clearing with a tree stump. Han-sensei put an alarm clock on the stump.

"This is set until noon." Han said and showed his students a scroll. "I have one scroll with me and two more that I hid within this forest. There is a five mile perimeter I created to avoid you getting lost and going further into the forest. The student who doesn't get a scroll before the allotted time fails and gets no lunch." Three stomach growls echoed the forest. Han told them not to eat breakfast and it looks like they followed it. "Getting the scrolls is easy; it's how to get it that's the hard part. Aside from the booby traps I have around here, the forest is crawling with man-eating animals, insects and plants so you better be careful. Also, you have all the rights to fight me to get the scroll, but you have to defeat me to get it. Are you…" Han never got to finished his sentence when an orange blur came charging after him. Han blocked the kick.

"Impatient aren't you?"

"Huh….AHHHH! OWWWWW!" Naruto screamed and jumped off from Han-sensei and started clutching his leg. Steam was now penetrating out of Han's sensei's armor.

"Forgot to mention I'm not easy to get near with." He grinned under his mask as he put the scroll inside the armor.

_Great. That's making it difficult, ssu. I'm going to find those hidden scrolls._ Fuu frowned.

_Boil Style._ Gaara thought in awe. His sensei is strong, really strong. He lives up to his jounin title. Also, that means, one of them is going to fight sensei for the scroll to pass. But Gaara knew from the beginning that there was something wrong with this test. If some of them were going to fail, what was the point with the program?

"You ready? Go!" What Han didn't say is there are no hidden scrolls; they'll have to figure it out by themselves. The genin hid themselves well, except for one. "You're an odd one aren't you? A Shinobi knows how to hide."

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" and called out a battle cry.

_Right…this boy is not right in the head._ Han thought.

"BAKA!" Fuu cried under her hiding place.

_What an idiot! He's not worthy enough to kill!_ Gaara thought as he watched Naruto and his clones charge towards sensei with a weapon. Not like it would work. The guy has an armor that heats up upon touch. The best way would be to find the hidden scrolls and that's what Gaara did, ignoring his teammate fighting his sensei who for some reason is now flying towards the sky with his hands clutched on his bum.

* * *

Han sat crossed legged near the stump. He removed his mask for a while to drink a steaming hot tea. He waited and listened for the activities his genins are doing in the forests. He knew where they are all along. They were not that good yet to mask their chakra. Han noticed that the animals and insects seem to be avoiding them. It could be because they can sense they are Jinchuuriki.

Han was furious at the Hokage and even that annoying Master Jiraiya for hiding this from him in the beginning. But knowing where he came from is probably the reason. If Onoki-jiji finds out about this, he'll probably come after to three of them especially Uzumaki Naruto. It doesn't take a genius to see the resemblance.

Han has been wondering if he'll tell this bit of information to Onoki. He can't even believed that Hokage just simply trust this to him. Han never liked his own village. He never liked anybody at all. Even he doesn't want people knowing he's a Jinchuuriki. Han also wondered why he was chosen as a sensei. Like most Jinchuuriki, he can't fully control his Bijuu and Gaara has the worst of it. How could he teach them how to be a Jinchuuriki when he himself struggles for it?

Fuu was the first one who screamed in the forest. Giant man eating plants seem to have it all out for Fuu. Fuu, as he observed, did have good training. She's well adept with Taijutsu, chakra control and even some Hiden techniques. Despite her cheery disposition, claiming about wanting to have friends and even her weird dances; she knows when to get serious. Out of the three of them, she's good. Fuu even surprised Han that the girl can actually fly. He thought she was kidding until he saw wings that look almost like a dragonfly sprouts out of her back.

Gaara was the first to trigger one of the Han's traps. The boy's sand defense was impenetrable until he step into one of Han's Yoton (lava) traps and the boy was astonished that his sand was crystallized by the lava. Gaara was the one with the hardest life among them. He has family yet he has no one. Fuu has Shibuki, the Taki leader and Naruto has this Iruka-sensei, whom Han already met. He has never met anyone who cares about a Jinchuuriki like him until he met Iruka. The man even threatened to castrate him if something happened to Naruto. Han found it laughable until that man gave him the look that even Han could feel shivers down his spine. That guy was a Chuunin for crying out loud!

Gaara as Han observed and read from his file is a psychopath and Han didn't blame the boy. To experience the pain of betrayal and Gaara was only six! Humans are really stupid. Gaara has strong jutsus but are limited to his sand and has abysmal Taijutsu. Han was already informed to watch out for Gaara's mood swings.

Naruto was a different story. Despite his upbringing, he winds up as the village idiot, not something expected for a Jinchuuriki. His training in the academy was worst at best. From what Han has read, his education was sabotaged (except from Iruka who figured out that the reason Naruto is struggling is because no one taught him to read). That would explain his incredibly dreadful Taijutsu. The boy, however, is a chakra powerhouse. His skills in shadow clones were proof. But that's it. The boy has no other skills, has chakra control problems and needs to learn how to think properly.

Han sighed as he heard Naruto screaming being hanged upside down by one of his traps. The boy falls in even the simplest traps.

* * *

"I am starting to doubt that Han-sensei hid any scrolls at all, ssu!" Fuu cried, removing twigs and leaves out of her hair. Those plants don't seem to leave her alone. She already called on the help from the insects in the forests and none of them could find the scroll!

Gaara wasn't happy either. All the other traps were nothing until the lava that ruined some of his precious sand. _I say we take that bastard of a sensei of yours and rip off his head. _Shukaku is stirring again_._ Gaara rubbed his head, now is not the time. He is beginning to think that Han-sensei is playing them. There isn't a scroll anywhere here.

There was thirty minutes left. None of the genin came after him. Not one of them figured it out? Han thought until he saw a wave of sands heading straight at him. Gaara's sand was too easy; the steam he released made the sand soggy and melted to Gaara's frustration. Gaara was a long-range shinobi; short range was not his strength… "Nice try." Han said. Gaara was shocked that his sensei was already behind him. "Too slow." A hand grabbed him at the ankle and pulled him into the ground leaving only his head.

"_Takigakure Senpuu_! (Hidden Waterfall Hurricane)" Fuu threw a kick. Han managed to duck and retaliated but Fuu was fast enough to dodge it. Fuu attacked Han with punches and kicks, careful not to hit any of his heated armor. She even attempted to reach for the scroll but Han blocked it. When Fuu jumped and Han tried to follow, but he couldn't. Sand was slowly creeping on his legs, immobilizing him.

"_Kage Bushin no Jutsu!_" and his orange clad student raced towards him until…._Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _And they all stopped.

"Drats!" Fuu cried.

"Oh man!" Naruto groaned.

"Time is up." Han made Gaara's sand groggy again. "In the basis of the rules of the exercise. You all failed."

Naruto and Fuu drop their heads in disappointment. "Tell me, what is the purpose of this exercise?"

"To get the scroll?" Fuu replied.

"To kick your butt?" Naruto replied. Han's head dropped to the floor.

Gaara shrugged.

"TEAMWORK!" Han yelled. The three genins look at their sensei in shock. "How do you think you'll fare against a jounin by yourself? Besides, the traps around the grounds were just diversions. There are no other scrolls."

"What?" Naruto's mouth dropped.

"A shinobi must always look underneath the underneath." There was a long pause. Han allowed the information to sink in the three genins. "I can't even believe your own village allowed you to be shinobis!"

"But sensei…" Naruto whined.

"No buts!" Han hissed. "This exercise was designed to measure your capabilities while also to help you understand that you can't do it all by yourself. To complete a mission, you need to work with other people even if you don't like them at all." Han took a long sigh before continuing. "I'm giving you three another chance."

Naruto and Fuu's ears perk up. Gaara is still stoic as ever. "I'll give you another chance to get the scroll after lunch. However, based on the outcome of the exercise, Fuu was the only one who almost touched the scroll. Both of you (he pointed at Naruto and Gaara) barely even reach it. Naruto, you attack without thinking and Gaara, you rely on your sand too much. You three did manage to unintentionally work together in the end, but that doesn't count."

Han took out a bento and gave it to Fuu. "This is your lunch. You two can't have one. If you share your lunch Fuu I will fail you immediately." And Han disappeared.

Naruto's stomach ache and growl but he chose to ignore it. Gaara, who is hungry also, just closed his eyes and meditate. Fuu, in the other hand, didn't touch her food.

"What's wrong Fuu? Something wrong with the food?" Naruto asked.

Fuu curled her lip. "No." She replied and looked at her two teammates. Naruto is lying on the ground and Gaara is sitting cross legged with his eyes closed. "Here."

Both boys opened their eyes and two rice cakes were being handed by Fuu.

"What, Fuu? You can't. You heard what sensei said. You'll fail." Naruto argued.

"And how do you think we'll do against sensei when we face him later with an empty stomach, ssu? I don't sense sensei anywhere near us right now." Fuu said.

Naruto's stomach growled again. "She's right." Gaara said. Both his teammates looked at him. "We are already drained from our earlier exercise, without food, we'll be easy prey for sensei." He didn't particularly like the fact the sensei almost buried him in the ground even though Gaara likes burying people with his sand.

There was a long pause. "What?" Gaara asked, slightly annoyed.

"You know, this is the first time you spoke to us, ssu." Fuu said.

"I agree, Dattebayo!" Naruto replied.

Gaara frowned, took the rice cake and began to eat. Naruto and Fuu followed suit when, _BOOM!_ A cloud of smoke burst in front of them. All three genins jumped and preparing themselves in case of an attack but Han-sensei stood in front, hands on the hips and leaning at them. "YOU!..._pass._"

"What?/Huh?" Naruto and Fuu looked in shock.

There was a long pause before any of the genin broke the silence. "But sensei, you said…" Fuu began.

Han sighed, crossed his arms and sat crossed legged. His genin followed and sat in front of him. "Listen. We are shinobi. A shinobi must always complete a mission. You mission is to get the scroll..." Han grabbed Naruto and place a kunai on his neck. "Fuu, get the scroll but I'll have to kill Naruto."

Fuu froze. "Wha-?" even Gaara was surprised by this.

Han let Naruto go. "What was that sensei, Dattebayo!?" Naruto growled while rubbing his neck.

"Because there are times when you will encounter situations like this. Which would choose? Your mission or your teammate? Most ninjas would choose the mission but in the end, all you have is each other." Han recalled Roshi. How the old man tried very hard to teach Han even if there are times that Han thinks he is nothing but an old coot.

Han look up the sky. "Everyone thinks that as shinobi we are nothing but tools. To be used and to be discarded when no longer needed." Han looked at Gaara. "Humans will always judge you." He looked at Naruto. "And humans will always use you so be careful who you trust." He looked at Fuu. "But in the end, we only have each other. A mission is a mission, but discarding your teammates like they are tools are worst than trash."

Fuu knew what Han-sensei was talking about. It was true that people will always use you. Look at her? She was nothing more than a tool to be sealed with the Nanabi and look where it got her? Shibuki-sama may be protective of her but that's just it. She couldn't make friends inside her own village so she thought she could make friends outside. No one knows who she is but if she tells them about it, she knew even her own teammates will not look at her the same way.

That's why Naruto wanted to be Hokage. So people would respect him and see him as nobody else but the Kyuubi. What Han-sensei was a little close to home. _I'll prove it sensei! We are not tools!_

Gaara couldn't stop looking at Han-sensei. The way Han-sensei said about tools. It was like he _knew_ what it feels like to be one. The way Han-sensei say the word _humans_ like they were another kind of specie. _The way he said it sounds like he was talking about everyone else but us._ Gaara thought. He couldn't possibly know about Shukaku right? _Stupid Kukuo. _Shukaku hissed. "_Kukuo?" _Gaara asked. _It's nothing. I'm cranky. When are we going to have some blood!?_ Shukaku screamed. Gaara clutched his head. _Now is not the time. We are not in Suna. _Gaara replied. Gaara has to find blood source soon or he'll go crazy. Gaara considered looking for animals to appease Shukaku's hunger before they could find some humans, as soon as they could get a mission outside Konoha.

"Alright. I have officially asked the Hokage to use this place as our personal training ground." Han said. What he didn't say is that the forest provides good cover from any Bijuu chakra leaks that might happen to any of them. That way nobody in the village can sense them.

"Whaaaaaat?" Fuu whined, glaring at the trees. She did not like those grabby plants.

"There aren't going to be any other traps here right?" Naruto asked.

Han grinned. "That's for you to find out."

Naruto huffed and Han continued. "Meet me here tomorrow at eight and not a minute later." And they all left the training ground. Han made sure to lock the gates or that crazy dango eating snake lady would have his neck. Konoha really have the craziest women in the world.

* * *

"Oh yes! Those show me those lovelies. Those round, bouncy…"

"Really? This is what you do in your spare time?" Han asked.

The kneeling toad-sage turned away from his peeping hole and looked up. He still couldn't get over how tall the Iwa shinobi is.

"What? I'm doing research for my next book." Jiraiya said proudly.

"Right." Han rolled his eyes at him.

"You need me for something?" Jiraiya asked, completely deadpanned that Han is one the people who doesn't read his books. What hot-blooded male doesn't?

"Yes." Han replied. "It's about one of my students."

"Naruto?"

"Gaara."

"Ah." Jiraiya understood. The son of the Kazekage and the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. From what Jiraiya knew about him, the kid has a thirst for blood.

"He's more unstable than me. He has been clutching his head more today. I may know some Fuinjutsu but I can't do anything with seals like ours, especially Gaara's. Anything you can do about it?"

"I think the boy's seal is a low quality one if you get my drift." Jiraiya said. "I may have to do some research to figure out how to filter his seal so the 'you know what' will not influence him. I heard that he can't even sleep." Jiraiya was careful what to say, the two are in the entrance of the hot springs after all.

"As long as this research doesn't involve naked ladies."

"Hey! I'm a professional!" Jiraiya said firmly. "But I won't be able to do anything until I get back. I'm leaving tonight for a leads and I know, I'll keep an eye on that Roshi friend of yours." Han nodded, thanked Jiraiya and left.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I really like Training Ground 44 and I love Iruka, he is one of my beloved characters (aside from Naruto, Kakashi and Gaara). _This was my most tiring chapter. I have difficulty a little about Fuu and Han because of lack of character references from the manga and anime. Gaara's personality is a little bit different due to the fact that he's in a different village. _


	5. Chapter 5

**SPECIAL NOTE: **I don't own any of the Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto! This is for fun so forgive me if the grammar is quite well not good. English is really hard!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Han didn't like the idea that his team has a lot of problems to begin with. First of all, Naruto has terrible chakra control and his Taijutsu needs improvement, Fuu was alright but she was easily distracted, whenever she sees something interesting she would disappear and Gaara's Taijutsu needs severe improvement as well as trying to figure out how to help the kid in supressing his Bijuu.

Han also noticed that Gaara has been clutching his head more and more, mumbling to himself and his killing intent would suddenly flare up out of nowhere. Han suspects the lack of killing or sleep could be the factor. But Han was beginning to suspect that Gaara's mumbles about mother is the Shukaku, but the Hokage doesn't know about that either. He really needs to teach the kid how to suppress his Bijuu. If only that pervert Jiraiya hasn't left yet. He wasn't sure when he will be back.

Han went out to the training ground to meet with his team for their first day for both their mission and their training. He planned to do some training in the mornings and missions in the afternoon. He even heard that Darui has his team trained after the test yesterday. Lucky bastard. Out of all of them, Darui of the Black Panther was the only one who got the powerhouse team. All three were already well trained and Darui wouldn't need extensive trainings like what he's doing now.

"That wasn't so bad." Han said gleefully.

"Wasn't so bad? WASN'T SO BAD?!" Naruto cried while panting. "You call 100 pushups, 100 sit ups and 50 laps around the field covered with your traps by the way, WASN'T SO BAD, dattebayo?!"

"And, hah, add, hah, these weights…" Fuu panted heavily.

Gaara was panting himself. He has never exerted such effort in his life. Back in Suna, with his sand always protecting him, he didn't need to exert much effort. However, Han-sensei's Boil enhanced chakra can punch through his sand like they were eggshells. He even has to leave his gourd while doing those exercises. He couldn't carry both his gourd and the chakra enhanced weights on his arms, legs and feet.

Han simply shrugged and ignored his panting genins. "Now that the warm up is over…"

"_That was a warm up?!_" Fuu cringed. Gaara glared at Han and Naruto looks like he's going to faint. _Our sensei is sadistic! _They thought._ Officially sadistic._ Little did the genins know their Bijuus found the situation amusing.

"Before we do our missions, we are going to be doing some training in the mornings. That includes your daily warm up (all three genin cringed). I will adjust increase and decrease your chakra weights from time to time. You are not allowed to take off those weights until I say so or when you go to bed…"

"You mean, we will have to wear these weights all day, everyday, ssu?" Fuu asked gaping at their sensei.

"Yes." Han replied, simply. "After the warm up, we will work on your chakra control, and depending on the situation, team or specialized training. So, how many of you knew how to climb a tree with no hands?"

Turns out Gaara and Fuu already knew the tree climbing or in Gaara's case, wall climbing jutsu, because there weren't a lot of trees in Suna. Fuu even knows the water walking jutsu as well. Gaara on the other hand, wasn't. Suna is in a desert. Water is scarce, after all.

Naruto wasn't happy that he was behind his own teammates that despite falling flat on his face multiple times he didn't stop until Han-sensei called him for their mission.

* * *

Even though they were tired from their training, Naruto was excited. Their first ever mission! _Mission! Mission! Will it be fighting a group of bandits? Protecting a VIP?_ Naruto was practically humming.

Han stared at the skipping Naruto. _Did anybody explained to the kid about the mission levels and parameters? _He thought. Because everyone knows that they'll be doing nothing but D-rank missions, also known to some as _chores_. Han sighed. Maybe they did but Naruto wasn't listening.

Fuu wasn't excited about their first mission. She has been doing missions for her village anyway, most of it were D-rank and C-rank because she couldn't leave the village. Shibuki-sama has this fear that if anyone would know about Fuu's Jinchuuriki's status they would be attacked and Taki isn't strong enough to defend itself. But she was only a genin for two months until she was assigned on this program.

Fuu instead, started waving and saying hello at people when they pass by. The only thing that bothered her is that most of the villagers would look at them in disdain, a look that she is very much familiar with. But she noticed that the glares weren't at her nor targeted at Gaara. It was mostly to Han-sensei and Naruto. She understood why people would glare at Han-sensei since he is an Iwa shinobi and Konoha and Iwa have been at each other's throats in the past. But Naruto? Why would they be glaring at the orange clad, idiotic teammate?

Gaara wasn't excited about the missions either. He's been doing missions the moment he started killing. The Suna council figured that it will be more appropriate for him to kill off enemies instead of Suna residents, which is why Gaara has experiences in B and A rank missions, including some S-rank missions. Gaara is pretty sure the council toned down that list for this program to avoid any questions about him taking such high level missions with genin status.

* * *

"This is _boring!_" Naruto whined. Their mission was to pull weeds in a client's garden. "Why are we doing this again? This isn't missions! I thought shinobi get awesome missions!"

Complaining already?

"Not all missions involve fighting bandits Naruto." Han replied.

"Still, pulling weeds? What next? Dog walking?" Naruto complained.

"No." Han answered. "Baby sitting."

Babysitting a family with seven small children was a pain. Han let his students be, while he sat on a tree and watch them. Naruto and Fuu were struggling with the children. They wouldn't stop crying, until Gaara walk in the room. The children stopped and stared at the red haired blackened eyed genin.

Gaara was actually surprised how the children would follow him around and ask him to read them a story. Children were always afraid of him, why aren't they? Naruto and Fuu found this amusing as they grab the reluctant red head and placed him on the floor with a story book. Gaara didn't know what to do, he was very uncomfortable with children, but just read the story anyway and some of the kids would sit on his lap and sleep.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were spent with improving their chakra control and Taijutsu skills. Han even release their weights to see how fast they can run from time to time. They were improving well. Fuu and Naruto can both ran equally now. He will not expect the same performance on Gaara. He was still slower than his teammates. It's because Gaara refused to remove his gourd.

For some reason, their team winds up having more babysitting missions. It turns out that the children of their first mission demanded Gaara-niisan as a baby sitter and will give hell to anyone else. The parents even referred them to other parents.

This did not made Naruto and Fuu happy and made Gaara twitch uncomfortably around children. It even made him paranoid to keep looking his back if any of the children followed him. It happened once when a child followed Gaara after their mission. They weren't aware until the child laugh in their training ground and the freaking parents ran to the Hokage for a search mission. Han found it funny and earned glares from his students.

* * *

"…Naruto, come here a minute." Han called as his Gaara and Fuu were sparring on the river's surface. Naruto has finally improved on his water walking jutsu.

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked as he walked towards him.

"There's this new jutsu that I want you to learn."

"Really sensei? Is it going to be awesome?" Naruto asked excitedly. The kid was a sucker for any new jutsu. Han already figured out that Naruto isn't your typical classroom type student. He learns by watching or by being demonstrated. Simply telling isn't going to cut it.

"This jutsu is known as the Shushin no Jutsu." Han explained and Han disappeared and appeared behind Naruto.

"You've been doing that already Han-sensei! It's so cool!"

"The Shushin no Jutsu is actually a simple jutsu, a bit of a lower case jutsu compared to the Fourth Hokage's Hirashin no Jutsu." The mention of the Fourth Hokage perked Naruto's ears. Han swore he just saw stars coming out of the Naruto's eyes. "But it's a very effective way to escape enemies when you are trapped. It's always good to make sure that you have enough chakra left to do this." Naruto nodded enthusiastically, though Han has a suspicion that the kid didn't understood a thing.

"The element of the Shushin no Jutsu is adding chakra on your feet to enhance speed. You must always picture where you want to go or else, you'll wind up hitting a brick wall. You don't need any complicated hand signs, just one." Han showed Naruto and then shushined his way on the tree stump.

"Okay, Naruto. You try." And Naruto did, but Naruto wind up slamming his head on one of the trees.

"Ow! Ow!" Naruto groaned, holding his head and rolling on the groud.

"Try again!" Han ordered. "Gaara already mastered Shushin no Jutsu, just so you know."

Naruto glared at him and did the jutsu again, this time Naruto wind up slamming towards Gaara. Luckily, Gaara's sand protected him.

Telling Naruto that his teammates are ahead of him sparks motivation on the kid. He knew that Naruto didn't want to be left out or left behind. Gaara can actually shushined using his sand, Fuu doesn't need it because she can fly as a last resort of escape and there aren't any ninja known who could fly, except Onoki.

Also, Han wanted to see if any of the Fourth Hokage's talent is present on the kid. From the looks of it, Naruto has a long way to go.

* * *

"We aren't doing any trainings today, sensei?" Naruto asked. Their team was heading towards the mission room.

"Not today." Han answered.

"Does this mean you'll lighten our weights now?" Fuu asked expectantly. Han-sensei has increased their weights today. The two boys looked at their sensei the same. The only time they could remove the weights is when they were asleep.

"No." Han answered simply leaving his students with dismayed faces.

"Are we going to have better missions this time?" Naruto asked.

"It better be not that cat again!" Fuu said, angrily. "That cat has it out for us! It's a demon, ssu!"

"More like it has it out for you and Naruto." Han chuckled, remembering how the cat gave both genins scratches and bruises.

"Gaara was the lucky one with his sand ultimate defense." Naruto grumbled. "It wouldn't even come near ten feet at him!"

"I wanted to crush it but you refused." Gaara said. His teammates' sweat dropped. They were already used on Gaara's intense and sometimes psychopathic comments. Naruto and Fuu thought Gaara has a weird sense of humor.

_He's just trying to be cool_. Naruto would pout and justify.

When they reached the mission quarters, another team was there too.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto run towards a pink-haired girl, attempting to hug her, only to be hit on the head by the said girl.

"Stay away from me Naruto!" she screamed. Her high pitched was so sharp, Gaara and Fuu has to cover their ears.

"Ow! Sakura-chan!" Naruto groaned while clutching his head. "I was only greeting you. I haven't seen you like forever!"

Naruto then saw Sasuke. "Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-teme!"

_So that's Sasuke!_ Han, Gaara and Fuu thought. Naruto never stopped talking about this Sasuke-teme and what a jerk he was even though none of the three knew who he was talking about.

Kakashi stared at the new team who just entered. He's still wary of the Iwa shinobi. Hokage-sama didn't give him much information except that the Iwa-shinobi who is now the sensei of Kakashi's sensei's son is the nephew of the Tsuchikage. From the looks of it, Han haven't connected Naruto with Minato-sensei yet or maybe he did but stayed quiet. But why would an Iwa shinobi stay quiet on information like that? There something fishy about it.

Sasuke eyed the foreign shinobis and Sakura is wary of the tall Iwa shinobi that has steam coming out of his back. Iruka-sensei has explained to them about the program and how Naruto was one of two Konoha genins who were selected for it. It would explain the foreign shinobis inside the village. They have already met the creepy Zabuza and his genin team and Sakura has to fight a red head four eyed freak from Kusa for her love for Sasuke.

Sasuke was jealous at first that Naruto was recommended on this selection program. Why wasn't it him? He's an Uchiha and Rookie of the Year? He would be a better representative for Konoha. Then he heard the Kakashi Hatake, his sensei is one of the top jounin in the village. But for some reason, the man is nothing more but a lazy pervert who never leaves his orange porn book behind. Still, it was better than having an Iwa sensei right? I mean, why would an Iwa shinobi train a Konoha shinobi?

"Hey, I've never met you before." Naruto looked at the black haired pale boy who is with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme.

The boy smiled at him. "I'm Sai."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!"

"I'm Fuu!" Fuu came beside Naruto, twirling and smiling. "Hey, maybe after the missions, we could play a game or maybe you want to take a bath together?"

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Fuu in bewilderment. Kakashi didn't know whether he should laugh or not. Sai just smiled.

"Nice to meet you, dickless, flat-chest." Sai said. Everyone in the room gaped at Sai.

Han grabbed his students before they could jump on Sai.

"LET ME AT HIM, I'M GONNA CLOBBER HIM DATTEBAYO!..."

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM, SSU!..."

Sakura and Sasuke's eyebrows rose. They were surprised that the green haired Taki genin is female.

Kakashi sighed. Ever since the beginning, Sai has been giving his team problems and others. The boy has made it difficult to get along with. Their teamwork was abysmal with Sai being a mole for Danzo and calling his teammates' names, Sakura who thinks nothing else but fawns over Sasuke and Sasuke who thinks he's better than everyone else and would get jealous that Sai is more ahead of him during training.

Sai turned towards Gaara. Gaara glared at him. "Don't even think about it." And sand started swirling around him.

"Mah! Mah!" Kakashi tried to calm them all down. "Now is not the time to go crazy. We're supposed to be heading out!" then he turned to Sai. "You and I are going to have a talk later."

"Our mission is to get that stupid cat again! There's nothing exciting about it!" Sakura complained as they team seven left the mission room.

Han took a relieve sigh before he faced the Hokage, who seem to find the whole situation amusing and didn't bother to stop them.

"So, jiji. Are there any better missions?" Naruto asked.

Iruka sighed. "Naruto, we have a talk about this. Genins are at the lowest level. At this time, you are given D-rank missions!"

"Those aren't missions! They're chores!" Naruto whined. "Why can't we get missions like fighting bandits? Something with a little ass-kicking!"

Iruka was going to reprimand Naruto, but "I agree, ssu! If I get another baby sitting mission, I'd murder the babies!" Fuu complained. Iruka gaped at her but the Hokage simply chuckled.

"Better missions." Gaara said stoically. _And blood!_ Shukaku screamed. Gaara was getting restless, he hasn't proven his existence in weeks! He didn't mind the baby sitting missions. It was a nice feeling that the children weren't afraid of him but Shukaku is stirring restless now. Han-sensei did gave him some meditation lessons. He said that Gaara should use it as part of the training (though Han intentionally did that to keep Gaara calm from lack of sleep). But the meditation doesn't always work. There better be something worthwhile in this mission or there will be a Bijuu on the loose.

Han groaned. "You kids never let me speak first. I was planning to get our first C-rank mission but you keep complaining I'll stick with the D-ranks."

"No, sensei! I'll be good!" Naruto replied.

"Yeah! A C-rank! Finally!" Fuu grinned.

"Are you sure Han-san? Do you think it's a little early?" Iruka asked.

"Gaara and Fuu have already been through C-rank missions in their own village. (_What?_ Naruto gaped) but we fulfilled the requirements of D-ranks in this village, I'm sure Naruto would benefit from the experience being the only member who never have experienced higher level missions." Han explained.

Naruto pouted. He's the only one in his team? _Why are they always ahead of me? _

Iruka turned towards the Hokage who nodded. Then read the mission scrolls. "We only have one C-rank mission available. An escort mission to the Land of Earth."

Sarutobi almost choked his pipe. _The Land of Earth? _He glanced at Han, that's too close to Iwagakure. This isn't an attempt to kidnap Naruto is it? Sure it may not be just Naruto. All three of the genins are Jinchuuriki including their sensei and are connected to their own villages. If something were to happen to them, Rasa (the Kazekage) and Shibuki (the Taki leader) will have his head.

"Your client is Kurame Buchi. He has also hired Iwa shinobi to escort them through the Land of Earth. Your job is to protect him from bandits to the border at the Land of Grass…"

Sarutobi wasn't sure about this. A mission to the land of earth? Han asking for a C-rank mission? Meeting with Iwa shinobis at the border? What if they would recognize Naruto? Is this just coincidence? Sarutobi eyed Han for any sign of foul play but he couldn't find any. It was hard to read someone whose face is covered. There is no way Sarutobi would agree to this. There must be another mission. But if he'll try to stop them, it could prove distrust on an Iwa shinobi, something out of line of the purpose of this program.

Han was surprised that the only available mission is to the Land of Earth. It's the boundary of his homeland. What a coincidence. He glanced at Naruto and the Hokage; he can tell that the Hokage's mind is running a million thoughts right now.

"There are really no other C-rank missions?" Han asked.

"This is the first one. There are probably others later, why? You want to wait for another C-rank?" Iruka asked.

"NO!" Naruto groaned. "No waiting! Let's do this Han-sensei!"

Han turned to Fuu and Gaara who both agreed with their orange clad teammate.

"Oh, alright. We'll take the mission." Han said.

"Yeah! A mission outside the village! I could get a chance to kick some bandits!" Naruto said, excitedly.

"Normally nothing happens on escort missions." Han replied.

"It's better than babysitting, ssu!" Fuu said with glee. "Let's take it!"

Gaara on the other hand hoped that something will happen on this mission.

* * *

When Han and his team left, Sarutobi couldn't remove that itch that something is going to happen. He tapped his desk three times and an Anbu in a cat mask shushined next to him.

"Anything wrong Hokage-sama?"

"Neko. I have a small mission for you. I need you to keep an eye on Han and his team while they do their mission."

"Just for this mission, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage's eyebrows frowned in thought. "Not sure. We'll see. But for this time, I would like you to keep an eye on them. You know how very special they are."

The Anbu bowed. "Of course, Hokage-sama." And the Anbu shushined.

Sarutobi knows that even the Anbu was there, nobody sensed his presence, but him. He hoped nothing bad happens and that Han truly is just doing a mission and return with the genin safe and sound. Also, there is a reason why only Neko was assigned on this mission and no one else.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ugh, the ending in this chapter sounds wrong, but I couldn't think of anything else.

Han is a Taijutsu specialist. Kokuo's Boil Release enables him to enhance his fighting techniques. This is why Han is focused on improving their Taijutsu as well. Of course, as Jinchuurikis they are Ninjutsu powerhouse. The downside is they have no need or rarely have the skill for Genjutus.

Also, yes they'll soon learn new jutsus but I take it slow because if I was Han, I would make sure my students are good at the basics before proceeding to high level training. They still have a lot to go…

Just saying…Hai! Need to enhance my vocabulary!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Tenzo watched his charges at the gates. The three genins were waiting for their sensei for their first C-rank mission together. Tenzo and all the Anbu were aware why the Hokage wanted this program, despite the opinions of the council. So far, the program was doing well. None of the outside participants did anything suspicious but it doesn't mean they'll just relax. They're shinobi and shinobi are cunning people and knows when to lay low and then strike when you least expect it.

Tenzo do hope that this program will be successful. Zabuza was a very scary man and Pakura has distrust on her eyes but they function well with their students. Darui has the top team of the program. They did a B-rank just yesterday.

But Tenzo was even more surprised that the Hokage managed to hide this piece of information from everyone including his Anbu detail (or maybe he's just one of the people who didn't know). Who knew that there would be a team of Jinchuuriki inside their own village? Tenzo didn't know until he was assigned on this mission. It's scary to think what would happen if all four of them would release their Bijuu.

But the Hokage was adamant that his Mokuton jutsus will help in this mission. Tenzo paused from his train of thought. Why does he feel like someone is watching him? Tenzo almost fell down the tree branch. The red head genin was staring right at him! That's impossible! Tenzo hid his chakra well. Genins like him shouldn't be able to sense him!

Then a bird flew pass Tenzo and the red head's eyes averted towards the bird. _Whew!_ That was close!

* * *

"Sensei's late, dattebayo! He's never late!" Naruto said, looking around. Fuu was too busy chasing some butterflies near the gate so she couldn't comment on him. Naruto knew Gaara wouldn't reply to him. He frowned and tapped his foot impatiently.

Just then, Naruto saw Han-sensei walking towards them accompanied by a rather chubby man with almost balding black hair. He looked like in his late fifties. He has an embarrassed smile on his face and is carrying two large bags with him.

"Your late sensei!" Naruto pointed at Han.

Han glared at his student. "I went to pick up our client." Han gestured to the man he accompanied. Although picking him up was an understatement. Han went there just to find the man still asleep. He winds up being the man's alarm clock, help the man pack and wait for him to finish dressing. The man has completely forgotten that he was leaving the village today. What a weird guy.

The client gave a soft laugh while rubbing the back of his head. "Sumimasen! It was my fault your sensei is late. I completely forgot that I was leaving the village today."

"Everybody this is our client, Kurame Buchi." Han introduced.

Naruto sniggered. "His name is Buchi." He whispered to Gaara.

"Says the person who's named after food." Gaara replied, coldly. Naruto huffed and glared at Gaara.

Gaara didn't know anything about ramen until Naruto grabbed him and Fuu to a ramen shop almost every day. Gaara has never seen anybody who could eat that much ramen in one sitting. That's how he learned about the fishcake or _Naruto_ as the ramen shop owner told him when he found out that Gaara has never had ramen in his life.

"Kurame-san, these are my students, Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara and Fu-where's Fuu?"

Naruto and Gaara looked around. "She was right here a minute ago." Naruto said.

Gaara pointed at one of the trees and there is Fuu, gliding along. "FUU! We're in a mission! Get down!" Han yelled.

"Awwww." Fuu pouted. "Bye-bye!" she waved at the tiny newly batched birds on the tree and dropped down.

"My, my. I was surprised to see an Iwa shinobi who came fetch me when I issued a mission for Konoha." Kurame-san commented.

"Is that a problem?" Naruto asked, anxiously. He didn't understand why people seem to understand why people were very wary of Han-sensei or even his teammates. Han-sensei may be a sadistic bastard sometimes but he trained and interact with Naruto well and he liked that Han-sensei was able to treat him as a human being.

"No. No." the man answered. "I was just surprise that's all. Iwa and Konoha are not very close. It's nice to know they are trying to work together and from the looks of it, not just Iwa."

"We are part of the Joint Shinobi Selection Program." Naruto was going to explain more but Han cut him off.

"Let's go. We don't have all day." Han declared and exit the gates followed by his students and the client.

"Is your sensei always like this?" Kurame asked Fuu.

"You'll get use to it, ssu. He may be sadistic but he's not a bad guy." Fuu answered.

"I heard that!" Han called, Fuu cringed.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, excitedly. "My first trip out of the village!"

"This isn't a vacation!" Han chastised. "Our job is escort Kurame-san safely to the border."

"Hai, hai." Naruto mumbled. _Sensei is crankier today._

Han isn't cranky. He's just annoyed. Annoyed because a Konoha Anbu has been following him around and from the looks of it, will be following them for the rest of the mission. Han noticed that Gaara was aware of their little follower as well. Han knew this was just a precaution from the Hokage. It's not like Han would run off with the Jinchuurikis. He's a Jinchuuriki himself and a few months ago were planning to defect from his village.

* * *

It takes two days to reach the border of Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth) where the Iwa shinobi are said to be waiting for them on the bridge that is between Tsuchi no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni (Land of Grass).

Their client is very talkative about himself and his trade. He sells fine silk and garments to known families around different countries. He was also mugged four times and that's why he hires protection from different shinobi villages.

Han wondered how successful the guy is when he seemed like an absent minded person. When the conversation about him was finished, the man began asking questions to all of them.

It was too much for their liking that it completely annoyed Han. The man pesters him about his mask, the steam that is coming out of the armor on his back, what it feels like to be an Iwa shinobi. When the man feels like Han wouldn't budge to answer, he turned his attention to his students. Han has to stop Gaara from crushing the client when the man asked what's up with his tattoo. It seemed that the tattoo is a sensitive topic for him. Naruto wasn't happy either especially when he asked about his whisker marks or why he was so weird looking.

The males in the group have to push their client towards Fuu who wasn't fazed on the questions at all and answers them like they were having a normal conversation.

While Kurame-san and Fuu were busy with their own world. Naruto approached Han. "Hey sensei."

"What?" Han asked, his eyes still on the road.

"Why didn't we take a picture?"

"What?" Han looked at Naruto, confused.

"You know a picture. Of us. As a team!" Naruto grinned.

"Why?" Han didn't understand what Naruto is trying to say. Why would someone want a picture of their team?

Naruto paused before replying. "I saw some of my former classmates taking a picture with their team! They even have it framed!"

"You want a picture because you don't want to be left out?" Han asked.

Before Naruto could reply, Gaara piped in. "It's meaningless." The group became quiet and they all turned to the red head.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Pictures don't make you strong. It doesn't validate your existence. So it's meaningless." Gaara replied not even looking at them.

"Eh?" Naruto raised his eyebrows, completely confused on what Gaara just said.

"What do you think makes someone strong, Gaara?" Han asked, curious what the red head views the world.

"To kill to validate my existence." Gaara muttered. "To trust only myself. To love only myself."

Naruto, Fuu and Kurame froze on the spot. "I…see." Han commented and continue to walk. Gaara stared at his sensei and Tenzo, somewhere in the trees feels a slight cold on the back of his neck.

"I think getting a picture is a great idea." Fuu piped but eyed Gaara warily.

"I just want to have a picture of my friends." Naruto said. His energy is gone and he looked downcast.

_Friends?_ Gaara and Fuu turned to Naruto.

_He thinks of me as a friend?_ Gaara thought, astonished by what Naruto said. _Don't be an idiot!_ Shukaku chastised.

Then Naruto raised his shoulders. "I don't have any pictures at all. I don't even have picture sof my parents (I don't even know who they are in the first place). I don't even have a picture of Iruka-sensei." Naruto pouted. _Maybe I should have ask Iruka-sensei._

"I have a picture of my mother." Fuu grinned. "I plan to fill my room with pictures of every friend I meet, ssu!"

"Alright. Alright." Han said. "We'll take it when we return from our mission."

"Really, sensei! Really?" Naruto asked excitedly. Han didn't bother to reply and let Naruto's woohooing be.

* * *

When nightfall came, Han made his team set up camp and get a fire started. After that, they set up a rotation of who will watch the client and the camp.

"I don't sleep." Gaara stated. "I can watch you all night."

"Eh?" Naruto looked at Gaara in disbelief. "Yeah, right. Everybody sleeps dattebayo!"

"If you don't sleep, how are you still alive, ssu?" Fuu asked.

"Why don't you try sleeping?" Kurame-san asked.

Gaara gave their client a cold stare. "You don't want to know."

Naruto eyed Gaara. _He's just trying to look stronger than us. Well, I'll show him._ "I can watch you all night too sensei!"

"NO." Han said with his hands on his hips. "Kurame-san, please sleep ahead. We will discuss this matter to ourselves." Han waited until their client is fell asleep on sleeping bag when he continued. "I'm aware of your chronic insomnia, Gaara. But I still don't want you guarding the whole night by yourself. Did you try some meditation to compensate for your lack of sleep?"

Gaara nodded. "Then when you are not on watch, meditate or take a walk to clear you head. As long as you stay close. The first watch will be for Gaara and Fuu the second watch would be me and Naruto." _Knowing how unstable you are, I don't want you watching the whole night by yourself._ Han also thought.

"Why do we watch in pairs, ssu?" Fuu asked.

"Because you'll probably chased a bunch of fireflies instead of guarding and Naruto will not stay awake during his watch." Han replied, his eyebrows twitching.

"Hey!" Naruto felt insulted.

After the first watch, Fuu went to sleep while Gaara set out somewhere in the forest searching for some animals to kill. It would seem this mission might not get some humans to crush with his sand.

Naruto and Han set up their watch when Naruto approached his sensei. "Han-sensei. I have a question, dattebayo?"

"What is it?" Han asked.

"It's about Gaara." Naruto muttered, sitting beside his sensei with his arms behind his head.

"Is it about Gaara or about what he said in the road?"

"Sensei. You're a very creepy guy, dattebayo." Naruto mumbled eyeing his sensei suspiciously.

"Eh? Just because I can tell what you genins are thinking?"

Naruto curled his lip. "Why did Gaara say that the only way to prove his existence is to kill, dattebayo?"

"Maybe you should ask him?"

"Ehhhh. But Gaara will probably crush me with sand and bathe in my blood as what he always say, dattebayo."

Han chuckled. "As shinobi, killing is part of our life."

"The more people you kill, the stronger you are?"

Han paused. "Naruto, why did you want to be a shinobi?"

"Because they are strong and awesome and can do amazing jutsus! They can get missions and fight bad guys! It's my first step to be Hokage, so people can recognize me, dattebayo!"

Han stared at Naruto, incredulously. _Is that what they teach Konoha students in their academy? _

Han shook his head and sighed. "You know Naruto, being a shinobi isn't all about getting missions, fighting bad guys and the like. There is nothing glamorous about being a shinobi. Shinobis fight, steal and even kill for the sake of their mission and their village. This is one of the reasons why shinobi villages don't like each other."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto lay on the grass and stared at the night sky. "We are doing well as a team and we came from different villages."

"There are things you can't control and it's not easy for people to change. History. Grudges. Egoistic Leaders. Contrast of beliefs…"

Han turned to find Naruto snoring on the grass. "WAKE UP DAMN YOU!"

* * *

They finally reached the bridge. Han wasn't happy. They were late. They were _extremely_ late. Their client was a piece of work. He just went behind a tree to answer a call of nature and the idiot man got lost. How do you get lost that easily?! They spent the time looking for the man before they set off to their journey. Knowing his fellow Iwa shinobi, they are completely pissed right now.

Four Iwa shinobi were there, one jounin and three genin. Han swears he could see tick marks on their heads ready to blow off. They probably didn't know that Han was leading this mission and thought it was just another Konoha team they can spat with.

Han recognized the jounin, Monga. A large, bulky man with tanned skin, blue lines under his eyes and wears a red bandana to hide his bald head. He may not be as tall as Han but he was bigger in muscle structure, especially along the arms. Han do not recognize the three genins along with him. Who knew the man is now a genin sensei? It looks like they are all stuck with genins this year.

"Finally!" Monga said exasperatedly. "You Konoha shinobi are…" Monga never finished his sentence. He caught sight of Han and was almost taken aback why the big, tall Jinchuuriki is here leading their supposed client. "Wha-Han?"

"Monga." Han said simply. "We're sorry we're late." Han eyed Kurame who was grinning reluctantly and rubbing one of his hands on the back of his head.

"I would apologize of the lateness. It was my fault." Kurame-san said. "I got lost while trying to pee."

Monga and his team all stared at the client like he's crazy. Han sighed. Monga turned to Han and asked, "Why are you leading this mission?" he already knew the reason. He was just surprised to see Han. Everyone in Iwa was actually a little relief that he left.

The Iwa genin were all staring at Han anxiously and keep glancing between him and their sensei. Monga who didn't want to rile Han up gave a reluctant smile.

"We were assigned this mission." Han replied, coldly. His genin glanced at their sensei curiously. "If there aren't anymore questions, we'll take out leave." And Han didn't wait for their reply, he turned and walked away.

Monga and Han knew each other a long time ago during the time of the third shinobi war. Han could feel a pang of regret, anger and despair on those memories. He didn't want to recall those memories right now.

"Bye-bye, Kurame-san!" Fuu waved.

"Thank you so much Han-san, Fuu-san, Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun! I hope I'll meet you again!" Kurame san-waved back as Han and his group started to leave without waiting for any replies from the Iwa shinobi.

Han hoped not. Fuu continued to wave until they were out of sight. Gaara was eyeing his sensei curiously and Naruto keep glancing between his sensei and people on the bridge.

_You're hiding something, Han-sensei._ Gaara thought.

_Why do I have a feeling something is wrong?_ Naruto thought.

_My village is a few miles from here._ Fuu thought. _ I wonder how Shibuki-sama is doing._

* * *

"There's nothing special about this group. A jounin, three genin and one civilian. They're easy." Suien eyed the Iwa shinobi who just left the boundary of the Tsuchi no Kuni. He sighed. "If it wasn't for this mission, I'd be heading to Taki right now."

"If it wasn't for this mission as well, I would have killed you and collect the twenty five million ryou on your head." Kakuzu mumbled.

Suien, a man with beady black eyes, spiky black hair, goatee and wearing a bandana could keep his hair up raised his eyebrow at his fellow Taki missing nin, Kakuzu, a man with grayish skin, pupiless green eyes and has a black mask that covers his face. The two men are wearing black cloaks with red clouds printed on it.

"It's always money for you Kakuzu." Suien said. "Of course, if I get to live so long I would need some money."

Kakuzu eyed his partner. "You only volunteered to be my partner so you can get the Hiden techniques that I stole from our village." _Including the secrets of my long living life._ Kakuzu thought but didn't voice out. His partner Suien is one power hungry bastard. He wanted the Her's Water, he wanted the Hiden techniques and now he wants to get the reason how Kakuzu lived this long. Kakuzu would have killed him right now if it wasn't for their leader telling he's going to cull him if he kills another partner. Kakuzu maybe money hungry but he's not an idiot to take on the Akatsuki leader, he might kill all his five hearts in one look.

"Money doesn't interest me at all." Suien muttered. "So should we go ask them or what?"

"Fine." Kakuzu stood up and the two jump off the cliff they were lounging on.

* * *

"Sensei, do you know that guy?" Naruto asked.

Han rolled his eyes. "I'm an Iwa shinobi. He's an Iwa shinobi. Obviously."

"But I'm a Konoha shinobi and the only ones I knew are Iruka-sensei, Hokage-jiji, Konohamaru and his friends and my academy classmates. Well there are also those weird people who I keep bumping but I don't know their names. I only call them through their nicknames like Fishnet Lady, One-eyed mask guy…." Naruto pointed out. "Did you guys have a fight? 'cause you sound kinda cold towards him, dattebayo."

Han gave another long sigh. The boy is giving him headaches. "Let it go Naruto."

Naruto frowned. "Fine." A short pause. "Hey sensei."

"WHAT?" Han asked, annoyed.

"There something very different in the air right now. I don't know what but I just got a bad feeling." Naruto muttered. "And I know it's not Gaara's mood." Gaara raised his non-existing eyebrows at him.

"Well, wh.." **_BOOOOM! _**And the ground shook.

"Eh, what was that, ssu?" Fuu asked trying to find her balance.

"It's coming from the bridge." Gaara pointed out calmly.

"Kurame-san!" Naruto yelled and took off.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL! COME BACK HERE!" Han ran after him, followed by the curious Gaara and Fuu.

_This is not good! _Though Tenzo as he followed after them.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Gaara and Naruto are actually both sensors. It's just Naruto hasn't develop it well yet and remember that Naruto's sensing ability is sensing negative emotion and Gaara is through the ground/sand that's how he can sense people even if they are invisible.

Only Han knows they're Jinchuuriki for the mean time, his genins are unaware of each for now and there sure are a lot asking about Naruto and Fuu. I didn't actually finalize the pairings yet though.

Monga was killed by Pakura in the anime. Suien is ah, well, an OVA character. I hope I wrote his name correctly, because it sounds like a girl's name!

Until next time! Hopefully I wrote this well. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**SPECIAL NOTE: **Oh, Tenzo (a.k.a. Yamato) is actually "Neko", which is weird because I thought Yugao was Neko until I researched just to be sure. Turns out it is Tenzo. Their masks all looks similar to each other that I couldn't tell what animal they represent.

I would apologize in advance about my writing. Fighting scenes are not my best forte. I hope I did it well.

I actually waited to finish the fillers and yes, I know they are annoying but I was curious a little on how Fuu interacts though it isn't very much shown about her. The Chuunin exam filler was a bummer. Anyway, because of it, there were lots of arguments between pairings wither NarutoxFuu or GaaraxFuu or NejixFuu. Hahaha! What do you think?

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

"ITTE!" Naruto cried in pain as he clutched his head. "What was that for sensei, dattebayo?"

A tick mark emerged from Han's forehead. "That's for not listening and running towards danger you idiot!" he yelled furiously at his student. Why did he take this job? Han questioned himself.

"But sensei, Kurame and Monga-san could be in danger!" Naruto replied.

Han sighed. "That explosion could be just coincidence. For all I know they walked out of the border safely." _Besides, I highly doubt our client is the reason why they would be attacked. Kurame doesn't seem to be the type of guy who gets in trouble with bad people._ Han thought. "I wasn't aware you and Kurame were close. Shinobi don't particularly get themselves attached with their clients. You barely know the guy, Naruto! I am very sure Monga and his team is capable enough to protect him."

"But even it isn't Kurame-san and Monga-san, shouldn't we see what it was, ssu?" Fuu asked, curiously.

"A shinobi doesn't go beyond their mission parameters. Trouble usually happens when they do." Han argued. Why isn't this penetrating through their thick skulls? He was just relieved that Gaara wasn't arguing with them.

"But sensei. Shibuki-sama always tells me to always lend a helping hand to people, even if you don't know them. That's how you make a hundred friends, ssu!" Fuu smiled.

_What is wrong with these two?_ Han thought. Gaara also stared incredulously at Fuu. Helping people wasn't in their vocabulary. They prefer to leave people to their fate or in Gaara's case, crushed with his sand.

"We could just take a look?" Gaara sighed. "If it's nothing we should concern ourselves about, we'll let it be." Shukaku was screaming in his head to go take a look and try to remove whoever was there.

Fuu and Naruto turned towards Han, pouting and giving off their puppy dog eyes.

Han sweat dropped. Unknown to him, his Bijuu, was sweat dropping too. _My host's students are idiots._ Kokuo sighed.

_**BOOM!**_Another explosion rocked the bridge. Han sighed.

* * *

"Where is it?" Kakuzu asked calmly. One of his hands is wrapped around the Iwa jounin's throat. Kakuzu didn't bother to know the man's name. A man whose name isn't in the Bingo book isn't worth to know.

"I…tol..d...you…" the large burly man struggled to answer but Kakuzu didn't bother releasing his grip. Despite the fact that he was larger than Kakuzu, he was still no match against him.

Monga glanced at his students and their client. Monga's two male genins, Mitsui and Natsu are unconscious and severely injured. Suzumebachi couldn't move from overuse of her chakra. All her bees are dead on her feet.

"That wasn't much of a challenge." Suien commented as he kicked Suzumebachi on her side earning a grunt of pain from the girl. Suien was unfazed by it.

"And whose fault is that?" Kakuzu peeked at his annoying partner.

Suien shrugged, looking a little bored. "How was I supposed to know?"

"The part where this man wasn't even in the Bingo book should have given you a hint." Kakuzu growled. The only motivation he always gets is when he is faced with a shinobi whose head raise quite a lot of money on the Bingo book.

How are they going to find the Yonbi Jinchuuriki if they are asking low level shinobi? Obviously those with higher clearances know village secrets but Jinchuurikis were one of the worst kept secret in every village, so Suien assumed this jounin knows. They also know that the Yonbi Jinchuuriki will be a Lava user, an ability inherited from the Yonbi. This was one of the reason Suien and Kakuzu were assigned on the job. Suien's water abilities are strong enough to counter Lava users. It was a shame that Kisame wasn't Suien's partner. They would be a water power team.

"Let's just kill them and go find another." Kakuzu said. It was better to kill their hostages than leave them alive and inform the country that a bunch of missing-nin is looking for Jinchuurikis. That would make their jobs difficult.

"Water Style: Water Fang Bullet!" Suien cast a jutsu and water from the nearby river started to surround the genins and the civilian and spikes started to form. "What the?" Suien's voice caught Kakuzu's attention and the two Akatsuki members watched as the Iwa genins and the civilian was protected with sand.

"Boil Style: Sinful Lotus Jutsu!" A vast of steam wrapped around the two Akatsuki partners. Kakuzu has to let go of Monga as he and Suien jumped off the steam before it started to explode.

* * *

"That was close, dattebayo!" Naruto said, excitedly though Han found nothing of all these exciting. They just spared a glance just in time to see Monga and his team including Kurame crushed down by a bunch of missing-nin. They weren't regular missing-nin either. They were S-class shinobi. Han was pretty sure those men knew they were there. He was not in the mood to fight right now. Not with three genins. This was supposed to be a regular C-rank mission!

The moment Gaara used his sand to protect their charges from attacks, Han sent a Boil style jutsu at their opponent and high tailed out of there. Han wondered why those shinobi are after Kurame?

Gaara used his sand to float next to them carrying Kurame and two of the genins. Fuu was busy bandaging them up. The blood from them is making Gaara itchy to try something and Han was grateful that Fuu was smart enough to bandage the injuries. Once they get back, Han noted to see if Fuu has any affinity for healing jutsus.

Naruto was carrying one of the genins at his back and Han has Monga with one of his arms on Han's shoulder while Han made sure Monga isn't going to tumble over. Monga is weak from chakra exhaustion. Han wondered what kind of jutsus those men possess to drive a jounin through chakra exhaustion in less than an hour.

"Han." Monga murmured.

"Don't talk Monga. You're suffering from chakra loss." Han replied.

"They were looking for Roshi-sama." Monga said as he struggled to stand beside Han, who is holding Monga up as they tree hopped away from the scene.

"Roshi? Why in the world would they want that old coot?" Han growled. Han hoped it wasn't a gambling debt. The man may be an avid gambler but is terrible at paying his debts. He wasn't as worst as Tsunade the Legendary Sucker more like Roshi just keep forgetting to pay his credits.

"Who's Roshi, sensei?" Naruto asked. Han and Monga stared at Naruto with Fuu and Gaara looking at him with curiosity.

Han didn't answer or more like, he doesn't know how to answer. Uncle? Former teacher? Missing-nin? Yonbi Jinchuuriki? Idiot? The list runs long.

Han abruptly stopped, followed by his students. Naruto looked at Han curiously.

"I know you're there. Come out." Han said as the two men in black cloaks with red clouds emerged from the shadows in front of them.

"What the? How'd they got there?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Well, well." The spiky haired, beady eyed man spoke. "It would seem they have back-up but their headbands are all wrong." He tilted his head curious of the new shinobi and even more curious of the genin who bears his old village.

"This man has a fifty million ryou bounty on his head." The masked man said.

Suien's eyes twitched at Kakuzu. "Is money all you can think of?"

"Money is what matters." Kakuzu said seriously.

"Eh, oji-san, you're former Takigakure right?" Fuu asked then she slapped her fist on her palm. "Ah! I know you! After you failed the attempt assassination of the Shodai Hokage, you stole the hearts of the village elders and escaped! You're Kakuzu-senpai!" Fuu looked more excited than worried pointing at the mask guy.

"Did you just say Shodai Hokage?" Han gaped. "How old is this guy!?"

"I always wanted to meet him one day so I can be his friend, ssu!" Fuu twirled.

"Friend?" Monga gaped at her.

Han, Monga and Naruto sweat dropped. Han sighed. He needs to have a long conversation with Fuu about the meaning of friends. It would seem the girl was too eager with making friends it wouldn't matter who they are.

"Suien, are all the shinobi at Taki idiots nowadays?" Kakuzu asked.

Suien shrugged nonchalantly. "My former student, Shibuki is the new leader last time I heard. I knew that boy is the downfall of that village. He was too soft hearted and cared more about children than making them stronger. You could say Taki has gone down the bend."

"HEY! YOU DON'T INSULT SHIBUKI-SAMA, SSU!" Fuu cried angrily. "And I also know you! You're Suien-sama. You used to be Shibuki-sama's sensei but you tried to have him killed, stole the Hero's Water and fled the village."

These two are bad business. Naruto, Han and Gaara can sense it but Fuu seemed adamant to make one of those men her friends.

"Why are you attacking Iwa shinobi?" Han asked.

"It's not something you should worry about." Suien replied. "Tell us where you hid the Yonbi Jinchuuriki." He demanded.

Gaara and Fuu were taken aback. Naruto looked confused. "What's a Jinchuchiri?" he asked but was given a glare from Gaara as an answer.

"Why would you want to know?" Han asked. "What is your purpose with our Jinchuuriki?"

"Our purpose is our own." Kakuzu replied.

"Besides your large friend there, inform us that the Yonbi is no longer in custody of your village." Suien grinned. "He's lying. A Jinchuuriki is a village's weapon. There is no way a village such as yours would just let your Jinchuuriki leave like that."

Han and Gaara snorted at the comment. _Shibuki let me leave._ Fuu thought. But it did take a lot of pleading. For Gaara, no one was dumb enough to even come near him even his security detail. There are times Gaara would leave the village for a few weeks. He always comes back.

Roshi didn't actually leave just like that. Han thought. Roshi maybe an idiot in his book but he was smart enough to get away. He took an A-rank mission outside the village with three Anbu with him. A week after, a scroll was sent to the Tsuchikage with Roshi's hand writing saying he's defecting and a seal was on that scroll revealing Roshi's Anbu guards all bound and gag. Han found it extremely funny.

After that Onoki was erratic and increased the security on Han but the Iwa shinobi were more afraid of Han than Roshi so they usually kept their distance.

"Well this one did. As you can see, I'm trying to get my comrades to get treated so I appreciate it if you would leave us be." Han hissed, exuding killer intent as well.

"Doesn't Iwa have two Jinchuuriki?" Suien asked Kakuzu.

"We know little information about the Gobi. The Yonbi is our priority right now." Kakuzu hissed. "Besides, I don't want to lose my bounty." Suien rolled his eyes.

"Monga, I want you to take my students. I know there is a base near here. I want you to get help." Han instructed. He glanced at the trees knowing full well that the Konoha Anbu is watching and Han hoped that the Anbu follows the students so nothing would happen to them. He doesn't trust the Iwa shinobi at the border base to hurt his students. Han knows that Monga has enough strength to reached the base.

"What? But sensei!" Naruto started to complain about not leaving him and they can take care of themselves but Han didn't want any of it.

"These two are beyond your level. You better obey me Naruto. It's your own fault why we are on this mess!"

Naruto's shoulders drooped and he nodded.

"I can assist you, Han." Monga muttered but Han shook his head.

"Your weak, you can't do anything for now." Han said. "I want you to accompany my students." But then Han gave him a cold look, Monga could feel shivers on his back. "You better make sure my students are unharmed."

_Unharmed?_ Monga blinked at Han. Monga and all of Iwa are aware of Han's cold personality towards people so he didn't expect Han to be protective of students who not even from Iwa, Monga was confused in all this. "Ha-hai." Monga replied, it was better not to be on Han's bad side.

"Ah!" Suien suddenly snapped his fingers. "Kakuzu, I just realized why that green head kid looks familiar!"

Han who realized where the conversation is headed didn't wait for them to continue. Monga is present and Han would prefer that Monga leaves here without any knowledge about his Jinchuuriki students.

"BOIL STYLE: UNRIVALED STRENGHT!" Steam poured out of Han's armor and he jumped, aiming his fist on the two partners. Kakuzu and Suien dodged the attack but _**BOOM!**_Han hit the ground and it shook off, cracked and broke off.

Suien and Kakuzu both cried in pain, steam started pouring out of the ground increasing the temperature in the area, inflicting burns on Suien and Kakuzu's exposed body parts.

Han's students all stared at their sensei with their mouths open wide. "Woah!" Naruto gaped in awe.

"GO!" Han yelled at them.

"TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU (_Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu_)" Naruto cried and hundreds of Naruto clones surrounded the area. "HENGE! (_Transform_)" they all yelled and they turned into henge versions of Monga, Naruto, Fuu and Gaara with their unconscious charges and they all took off in different directions.

Suien and Kakuzu both growled with Suien eyeing where the genins took off to. Half of Suien's face and his right arm got burned and Kakuzu despite his solidifying technique, have both his arms burned though not as severe as Suien.

_Nice work, Naruto_. Han thought proudly, something he rarely feels.

Han knew that using his ordinary strength is not enough to fight off both of them. He will have to use some of the Gobi's strength. If they were looking for Jinchuuriki, then these two are strong enough to fight off Jinchuuriki themselves.

"You shouldn't worry about the genins." Han said coldly, eyeing Suien who was glancing around trying to figure out where the others went. "You should worry about me."

Steam was released on Han's furnace and a red cloak began to cover around the man. His eyes turned red and despite all the heat, the air turned cold and the feeling of darkness overwhelmed the area.

"Shit." Kakuzu and Suien cursed when they realized who they were facing.

* * *

"I still don't like leaving sensei like that, dattebayo!" Naruto said as they tree hopped. Gaara and Fuu glide effortlessly beside him and Monga.

"Don't worry." Monga replied. "Your sensei isn't someone easy to beat. He's also an S-class Iwa shinobi." _And one of the most feared Jinchuuriki who wiped out battalions in the third shinobi war._ Monga thought but didn't voice out. His loyalty for Iwa kept him from revealing such delicate information.

"I say once we put you guys in a safe place, I'm going back there!" Naruto declared.

"I agree, ssu!" Fuu nodded.

Gaara didn't say anything but Naruto and Fuu knows he'll follow them too.

"What? No." Monga said firmly, fear began to grip his chest on what Han could do to him. "Han told me to keep an eye on you and there is no way in hell I am going to put you in danger! I like my head on my shoulders, thank you very much."

"Figured you could say that, ssu!" Fuu giggled and blew powder at Monga's face. The man dropped unconscious on the ground.

"That was cool!" Naruto grinned. "How'd you do that, dattebayo?"

"It's one of my special jutsus, ssu." Fuu said proudly.

"You got to teach me to do that, do you know how many ways I can get away with pranking people with that jutsu?" Naruto gleamed at his teammate.

Gaara stared at the unconscious Monga and stared at his teammates and then he look at his sand. _Your teammates are idiots. Kill them!_ Shukaku whispered.

"You could have waited until we reached the Iwa base before you render him unconscious." Gaara said.

"Huh? Why?" Fuu asked.

Gaara sighed and asked, "Who will carry him then?" Gaara's sand was only enough to carry three people, including himself and creating more sand requires chakra that Gaara doesn't want to waste. Naruto and Fuu are both carrying the two male genins on their backs and Monga happens to be one very big and very heavy person.

"Oh, crap!" Naruto slap his forehead.

* * *

It's a beautiful day to take a walk. Well, at least that's what Roshi was feeling right now. He won a really good hand at a casino, bought himself a good amount of sake and decided to take a venture at border of his own country.

It has been awhile since he has seen Iwa. He didn't know what is happening right now. He even heard some strange rumors about how Onoki, the old geezer, just blew off his Tsuchikage's office roof three times. The reason was unknown.

Then his thoughts wondered to Han his nephew, student and fellow Jinchuuriki and how he is doing. Knowing Han, he'd probably left the village with that hate look whenever he glanced at another human being. He'd be off in the mountains, enjoying his solitude. It was such a shame. The kid was young. He should be out wooing women, getting a drink and enjoying life. Not spending time in his room, drinking hot tea and read.

Roshi stopped on his tracks. There's something wrong in the air today. He sense demonic chakra leaking in the atmosphere. It was very familiar. _Han!_ Roshi snapped in realization. What the hell is going on? Han may not be a people's person but he tries never to get out of control. The last time Roshi has felt Han's demonic chakra was back at the third shinobi war where Han killed everyone in sight. And when he meant everyone, he meant_ everyone_, enemies, civilian, allies and even his own fellow Iwa shinobi comrades. Han changed after that. He looked at life differently and everyone in Iwa feared him more than Roshi.

Roshi hurried on his steps. There better be a good reason why Han is releasing demonic chakra right now. Wait, what is that? Orange? What the hell kind of person wears orange? Roshi saw three shinobi and from the looks of it they look like genin. He just watch as one of them rendered an overgrown Iwa jounin unconscious. They even bear different shinobi village symbols.

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me!_ Roshi sighed when he heard one of the Yonbi's daily yells.

* * *

In the end, Gaara took one of the genins. Naruto winds up carrying Monga, though he struggled. "Why am I the one carrying him? Fuu was the one who slip him that sleeping jutsu, dattebayo!"

Fuu giggled while Gaara glared at him but they didn't say anything and Naruto continued grumbling under his breath muttering about how Gaara likes watching them suffer.

Gaara was actually surprised there was such a jutsu. Fuu explained about her abilities are somewhat related to insects like his spider web jutsus and the sleeping jutsu she inflicts on others was more like a sedative, similar to how predatory insects injects to capture prey.

Gaara only knew the sleeping possum jutsu he used when he wants to relinquish control on himself to Shukaku.

"Hey, uh, guys! Wait up, will you? Ugh!" Naruto was struggling with Monga. He attempted to carry the man piggy back but with the type of body size he has made it very difficult. He keeps on switching positions to get the easier way to move.

Fuu tried to help Naruto and Gaara just watch the struggles. He could just create more sand and carry them all but he didn't feel like it and he could feel Shukaku chuckling on his head, Gaara can be sadistic on his own.

"That's it!" Naruto yelled. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" three more Narutos appeared and carried Monga effortlessly behind them. "Yeah! Let's go guys!" and they continued to tree hopped until Fuu and Gaara stopped.

"What's wrong, dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Sabaku Kyuu!" Gaara cried but large looking fire balls were thrown at them. Gaara's sand defense automatically protected them. Fuu flow up and shiny sparkles were coming out of her mouth. "Hiden: Hiding In Scale Powder Jutsu!" an explosion occurred followed by an extremely bright white light that engulfed them that it made it difficult for them to see anything.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO BLIND ME?!" a voice yelled angrily behind the shadows of the tree. Naruto didn't wait for anything but jumped and tried to kick the guy but he dodged it and grabbed Naruto's ankle and kicked him back to his teammates. Gaara's sand caught him.

"Who are you?" Gaara growled. He thought at first it was one of that Taki missing-nin who probably escaped Han but the voice was different and he was showing an incredible amount of chakra. More than Gaara has sensed from those missing-nin and Han-sensei.

An older looking man appeared wearing red and purple robes. He has red hair tied in a pony tail and his face was covered with a mustache and a short beard. There was a vertical line that covered his nose all the way to his ears. He was rubbing his eyes, frantically. "And here I was wondering why four Iwa shinobi and one civilian were being carried by three non-Iwa shinobi."

"What's that to you?" Naruto scorned.

"I may not be an Iwa shinobi anymore but I'm pretty sure I would be very curious as to why you are holding my comrades hostage?"

"We're not holding them hostage, dattebayo! We're going to find them help!" The orange clad Konoha genin said loudly at Roshi.

"I just saw you render an Iwa jounin unconscious." Roshi said, though he did wonder how an Iwa jounin got beaten that easily. Has Iwa gone to the dogs after he left?

"He wouldn't let us help Han-sensei, ssu." The green haired, cross dresser from Taki said.

Roshi blinked. "Did you just say Han?"

"Yes." The red haired, black eyed boy from Suna replied.

"Tall guy, red armor with steam coming out?"

"Yes, ssu." The green haired replied.

"Stuck up, sadistic, tea loving man?"

"That's him, dattebayo. You know who he is?" The orange clad said.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yeah, he's our sensei, dattebayo." The blond replied.

_Sensei?_ Roshi thought. Did Han defected and join a different village? Onoki wouldn't be happy about that but the question is which village? He could see Taki, Konoha and Suna on the genins' protectors.

"Who are you?" The red head forehead tattooed genin eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, I forgot. My name is Roshi."

"ROSHI?" They genin gaped.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I hope I wrote this one right. Ugh. It was a nightmare! By the way, I just read Naruto Gaiden. It's okay but I still wished the story would just, you know, end. Now, I'm going to check papers for the moment. Life of a teacher…


End file.
